


Super Dog-on-Roomba V2

by niconicoNecromancer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: This is a talent swap au with v3 talents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconicoNecromancer/pseuds/niconicoNecromancer
Summary: This will be the world of Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, but with a twist: the talents have been changed to those from the v3 game. This fanfic will focus solely on the storyline of the second game and how these new assigned talents change the story for a hopefully interesting read
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Exposition 1

« Hey…

...can you hear me? »

The world seemed to shift into focus slowly like an old tv loading up color with that same feeling of warm, yellowed static of it turning on. A bright sun shining in a blue sky. A figure of a man standing above shadowed the male in the sand’s eyes from the harsh sunlight overhead. 

« Are you okay? ...You seem pretty out of it. » said the pinkish white haired man above him. His voice was full of concern for the male below on his back. « To be honest, I’m also… No. everyone else feels the same, too. Since we suddenly...got out in this weird situation. »

The male below seemed to squint up at the worried man above with silence and skepticism. 

« ...Hey, are you listening? »

The male continued to stare up at the other thé best he could with the sunlight raining down on them. He was confused. Some things didn’t seem right. Disentangling thé twisted knots formed in his mind felt like the only way to go from here. As he gathered the fragments of his scattered memories, he began to piece together what actually happened…

That’s right, he…

He…

—————————————

That day, it wasn’t just a typical day for the male. It was a day that felt truly significant. And when that king-awaited day finally came, he felt proud in a way he couldn’t really put into words. He felt like... he had just become a part of something greater than himself. It was truly a dream come true. 

Hope’s Peak academy. 

That place was so much more than a school to him. Kids who love to play baseball will long to join the major leagues… Kids who love to play soccer will long tk join a rep team… and ever since he was a kid, this male felt the same way about Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Hope’s peak academy is a government-funded school for the privileged elite of society. It recruits top students from every imaginable field to inspire hope, and in doing so, shape the future. Whenever Hope’s Peak Academy is mentioned, it’s only a matter of time before someone says… 

‘If you come here and manage to graduate, you’ll be set for life.’

And just so you know, that’s not a joke or exaggeration at all. Many of the current leaders of various industries are actually alumni of this school… Well, that’s basically what Hope’s Peak Academy is all about. As they say, it’s truly the Academy of Hope. 

There are two criteria you must meet in order to attend this school: One, you must be a current high school student. Two, you must be the very best at what you do. Unlike other schoolers, there aren’t any entrance exams at this Academy. The only way to get in is if the schools scouts You itself… That is how Hope’s Peak Academy operates. Now, because of the talents of those who are chosen, the Students of Hope’s Peak Academy are called Ultimates. But even though he’s finally going to Hope’s Peak Academy, the school He desired more than anything else… the truth is, his circumstances are a little different than that of his peers. 

...well, He guessed he can put that aside for now. You’ll find out soon enough, and it’s nothing special worth talking about...He thought. 

Anyway…He should probably be introduced himself by now. He’s not so special that he *has* to introduce himself, and formalities are always a little embarrassing… well, that *is* what’s expected. That’s just how he should think about it. His name is Hajime Hinata. There’s only one reason he came to Hope’s Peak Academy… Because he admired Hope’s Peak Academy. To him, attending Hope’s Peak Academy is like being a celebrity or a superhero. In fact, instead of calling it admiration, it’s more like...it’s always been a dream of his. That’s why, to feel like a member of society, to become someone he could be proud of, he always wanted to…

For that reason alone, he always wanted to…  
For that reason alone, he always wanted…  
always always always always always always always always always always always always always always always always always always  
ways...until now, he wanted to admit how painfully ordinary he really was. That’s why...hope…  
He might have admired talent-individuality…-but he has finally...forever•tried his best...finally came tru3+d

…

…

The world went black, but a door came into view. No longer the hope filles school of legend, but two, large wooden doors appeared intimidatingly huge in front of him. 

‘...It’s a door’ he thought. ‘There’s a door. Still, I need to hurry. Because I need to go inside this classroom.’ He thought  
‘Need? What need? No...I should hurry.’ He inched forward by a step. Then another. And another. His hand reached the door and he pulled it open as light shone through as bright as the sun and blinded him from view. 

And when he opened his eyes, 

They were there.


	2. Exposition 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing off from where I left off where hajime meets some people

« ...who goes there? »

A voice called out to him, stern and cautious of the new person. 

« Um...are you feeling alright? You look quite pale... » said a soft voice of concern from a timid looking woman in front of him. 

Ah. Uhm. He had no idea what to say to the two women. 

« Hey, could you be… you’re also a freshman at this school, right? » asked another women of red hair with a face adorned with freckles in seemingly perfect spots. 

« Ah, then… you’re all…? » he asked the classroom full of people with lots of...strange personalities. 

« See for yourself. We’re all freshmen, too » said a male sounding voice he couldn’t quite pinpoint as he looked over the room. All of these people...every single one of them are freshmen? The freshmen who were accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy… The Ultimates?

« I assume. Freshmen like us have been gathered in this classroom? » a female voice said. He couldn’t really tell who was talking just yet. 

Everything was so strange. Gathered? 

« ...Hey, why don’t you just come inside for now? » a taller and more heavy set individual to his left said, drawing his attention. 

The panic overtook hajime for a brief second through his confusion. « Eh? Ah, yes of course!! » he called back to them. He couldn’t really understand why he was being so polite to this person or to any of them. He knew they’re called ultimates, but they’re still high school students just like himself. That’s right, though, first impressions are crucial in moments like this! He needed to act more confident! Thus, to hide his own nervousness from the others, and while he tried his very best to act cool, he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. He sat in an open seat at the back of the classroom. 

Anyway, what even happened earlier? He wanted to be here, and then a classroom door appeared right in front of him. As if he was drawn to it… but how did he walk into this classroom? He doesn’t remember. Something‘s...weird. « Um...Excuse me? » he asked, to no one really in particular. 

« ...what is it? » answered the heavy set blonde from before.

« Why are we gathered here in this classroom? No one said anything about coming here, so...is there like, an entrance ceremony or home room happening now? » asked hajime, trying his best to give out confidence while also not trying to seem like he’s too arrogant. A difficult yet healthy middle between the two, really. 

« Actually...we were just about to discuss that matter. » said the same person from before. Discuss? « Well, since you are the last student to arrive, let’s start the discussion. »

« Eh, this is everyone? How do you know? » called a very boisterous girl that looked like the word loud but during a punk concert of some sort. 

« There are only sixteen desks in this classroom, and this guy is the sixteenth student... it’s obvious if you bother to think about it. » remarked the blonde from earlier who speaks with authority as if it’s the same as breathing to him. 

« And just what are we gonna talk about? » said a smaller man built similarly. He looked really...spaced out. « The reason we’re all gathered here in this classroom? »

« First, » started the taller blonde person, « I need to confirm something. Out of everyone here… is there anyone who actually remembers how they came to this classroom? » 

Hajime’s body seemed to tense at the mans words and he shouted out in abrupt confusion « ...EH!? » he looked to the people around himself and saw that they, too, looked around to each other in hopes that someone had any ideas whatsoever to what was going on.

Surprise colored everyone’s features… Not a single person raised their hand or looked to be hiding anything suspiciously. 

« So before you realize it, you were in this classroom… then everyone here is in the same predicament... No matter how you look at it, it’s unnatural. Even you stupid-looking ones would agree, right? » remarked the blonde. 

The redhead from before spoke up next. « I-It sure is strange. Nobody actually remembers how they came here... » she mused to no one in particular really. Hajime began to turn to the blonde person who seems to know what he’s doing when she spoke again « hey! What do you mean, ‘stupid-looking’!? » 

The authoritative individual ignored her comment and continued on recounting what we already knew. « The moment you set foot in campus, you felt a strange dizziness, and now you’re here and you don’t know why… that is what I experienced before I arrived here. Am I correct in assuming that’s true of all of you? »

Hajime looked at the ground in consideration. « That happened to me too, but... » he didn’t finish his sentence. They couldn’t possibly all have experienced that, right?

A smaller man with a messy looking pompadour and a small hat spoke next. « Eh!? That dizziness wasn’t just me? Everyone felt the same dizziness...that’s weird! »

A frail sounding woman with choppy hair spoke next « E-Even if it’s just a coincidence… it feels too good to be true... »

« So you’re saying it’s not just a coincidence, then » said the blonde followed by a confused sound from a long haired blonde girl somewhere else « meaning… we can only speculate who’s responsible for this strange phenomenon. » 

Wh-Who’s responsible…? What does even mean? It feels like… this is going to get even stranger…

« Hah!! » exclaimed a loud voice from the very large and intimidating man towards the back. « I don’t know what you’re so worried about, but that doesn’t sound like a huge deal... »

A voice from a slimmer man with a most likely dyed hair color spoke next « ...what do you mean? »

« I mean it’s a minor problem. » Saïd thé huge man. « Instead of trying to figure out why we’re here, we should try to figure out why we can’t leave... »

« huh? Whaddya mean we can’t leave? » exclaimed a brown haired girl. 

« Eh!? S-Seriously!? » the thick pompadour man yelled

Hajime watched as the same guy rushed over to the door and tried with all his light to pull it open, but… the door only clattered without budging or giving anything away 

« I-It won’t open! I can’t open it! » he yelled from the door »

« Huh, Why!? » called the redheaded girl 

« A little while after I got here, I tried to leave to go take a shit... » started the humongous man « but that door wouldn’t budge at all! »

« Hey, hey...what’s going on? » asked the guy with the pink hair 

« Even with all my might, I couldn’t open it! It’d be absolutely impossible for all of you. » reiterated that tall, tall man again 

« Eh? What do you mean you couldn’t open it? Why? That’s not possible! » whined out the shortest one Girl in the room. 

« S-She’s right! That’s impossible! » hajime agreed. « because…when I went though the door, it opened normally… it wasn’t locked at all…! »

A new voice spoke next. A girl with silver hair in braids hanging from bunned up haïr spoke in an almost calculated way. « Though I don’t understand what forces are at work here... There’s no denying that we have been locked inside this classroom »

...Locked inside? 

« Wh-What do you...mean…? »

I suddenly became aware of how heavy my body felt...As though a feel of unspeakable dread began settling on my shoulders. 

« M-Maybe we’re...getting mixed up...in something dangerous? » the pink haired guy again. 

« or perhaps... » a white haired guy with crazy hair spoke next « Doesn’t it make more sense to think that this is the entrance exam? »

« ...The entrance exam? You mean, Hope’s Peak Academy’s? » hajime asked him

« But...according to Hope’s Peak Academy, no such entrance exam exists. » spoke thé blonde girl 

« They May say that publicly, but it’s possible that this is actually a special entrance exam. » thé crazy haired man again. 

« Ah, you’re wrong. This is not an entrance exam. » a small voice. But who?

« What was that just now? » asked the heavy blonde person. 

« Hey, fatass… why’d you make that cutesy voice all of a sudden? » said a small framed blonde guy with a baby face. 

« I won’t dispute your blunt remark about my weight. But that voice you just heard was not mine... » retorted the big blonde 

« Huh? Then whose is it? » asked the brown haired girl 

« Um, it’s actually mine! » that cute voice again. 

« Who’s there!? Where are you!? » called out the strong guy. 

« It sounds like it came from behind the teacher’s desk... » said a girl rather lethargically. 

Behind the teacher’s desk…?

« All Right! I see everyone has arrived! Let’s begin! » 

The noise from behind the teacher’s gathered everyone’s attention to the front. More noises and something bright like a neon flash popped up and span before a pink monstrosity of a pink stuffed rabbit landed at the teacher’s desk. She seemed to land with a small squeak like a toy and moved as if hearts and cute bubbles and sparkles shone around her like in games or anime. She threw her hands in the air like a pose that showed her magical girl wand and her bib and skirt that matched her whole cute innocent winged rabbit girl look. Her pose ended with her as if rehearsed or maybe programmed to just stop on one of her stumpy little rabbit legs and be able to stand stably. 

« What...is that…? » Someone else took the words right from everyone’s minds

« Um… it looks like a stuffed animal... » someone else answered. 

« That’s right, I am a squeezably soft stuffed animal. » said the pink bunny. « Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami… A.K.A. Usami! I may not look like it, but I am your squeezably soft teacher. Nice to meet you all! »


End file.
